


Doctors

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A VERY short fic about how SHIELD ended up with an OBGYN on staff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctors

**Author's Note:**

> Un Beta-ed  
> All mistakes are my own - apologies!  
> All Characters belong to Marvel  
> 

SHIELD had doctors galore on staff; psychiatrists, physiotherapists, surgeons, even dentists, but they did not have any obstetricians.  
When Natasha found out she was pregnant, she and Clint had to visit a local hospital to receive check-ups, scans and treatment. SHIELD set them up with ALIAS’ under the names Julie and Michael Williams, complete with a full (slightly fabricated) medical history. 

But when they showed up to their 12 week appointment; Natasha’s arm in a sling, broken wrist and a black eye (a bad reconnaissance mission had resulted in Natasha being thrown through a second storey window), Michael Williams was reported to the police and social services, he was banned from the hospital until a full investigation was carried out and several safeguarding measures were put into place for Julie Williams and her baby. 

Between them; Hill and Coulson eventually persuaded Fury to hire an OBGYN, and later; a paediatric doctor. 

Fury may not exactly be happy about his top two field agents having a baby together, but he had a soft spot for them. He liked to see them happy; and they were happiest when they were together.


End file.
